


When will you ever learn

by Orban



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orban/pseuds/Orban
Summary: "When will you ever learn" or Sullivan Ryder's misadventures in Kadara.What did she expect to find in the Govorkham System apart a planet with sulfuric waters; populated by exiles torn between two organizations vying for power in Kadara Port? Certainly not to fall for one of the two major pirate lords.Decisions, decisions...





	When will you ever learn

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction follows both canon and non-canon plots, I use canon dialogue lines as well.  
>  _Please do bear in mind I'm not an English native speaker: this work may contain mistakes as I proofread it myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This wasn't aimed to be a prologue for the fic but it eventually matches the forthcoming events quite well._   
> 

The sky looked beautiful from here, vast and colorful. Sunsets on Kadara were the most magnificent he has seen; the clouds, led by the evening breeze, played games with the sunlight, a million shades covered the Outcasts’ quarters and bright rays tried to highlight the darkness; birds and shuttles were making their usual round as the night was falling on the town. In the past, he had enjoyed flying at that time of the day, letting the feeling of freedom to rise and blow up his heart. He had flown ever higher, ever further until he reached the stars, until he burnt his wings. Six years later, the uprising had changed the deal as he had taken the chance of leaving the Initiative to build another future – a future where he could be someone. Joining the Angaran resistance had been a start; over months he worked hard to build his name and his credibility as a spy and a notorious smuggler.

More. He wanted more.

The Outcasts’ tyranny had to be stopped; people were tortured to death, they were dying from starvation or from an overdose of Oblivion. This order will be reversed, he was the right man for the job. The life on Kadara wouldn’t be that bad once exiles will be freed from the yoke of Sloane Kelly.

He wanted peace.

He used every disposable resource to make Kadara Port his own at some point, even the Pathfinder of the Initiative freshly arrived. Working with them will be a good approach to carry out his projects. In less than two hours, he’ll meet them; he hasn’t been called “Shena” for nothing… 

As he was turning his head to search the bottle of Elasa he brought with him, he looked over the main building…

It’ll be his time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thank you for reading, if you ever want to let me know your thoughts, feel free to add a comment._


End file.
